


Conceal

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Heavy Petting, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Yvesoul steal a moment away in the bathroom.or Sooyoung can't keep her hands to herself, and Jinsoul doesn't mind at all.





	Conceal

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short, I haven't written smut in a while.

Jinsoul couldn’t barely hold back her moans. 

They weren’t exactly in the right place to being doing something so risky, and yet she could feel Sooyoung smirking against her neck, as she trailed kissing down her neck, occasionally lingering to nip at the skin before her. She loved leaving little reminders on her neck. Jinsoul couldn’t help but roll her eyes at how territorial her girlfriend could get at times. 

But most of all. She hated how easy it was for her to get riled up like this. Sooyoung just had to whisper the right words to her, and her body reacted immediately. God she hated her girlfriend at times.

“You have to keep quiet, baby. Else someone will hear you.” Sooyoung chuckled lowly, pressing herself closer to the blonde woman, as she kissed her way up to the blonde’s ear. She tugged on it twice with her teeth, before sucking on the skin behind her ear. “Or maybe you want to be caught?” It wasn’t unlikely, as they were in a bathroom stall of all places. All someone had to do was walk in, and notice two pairs of shoes under the stall door.

The idea of someone stumbling on them only made Jinsoul more aroused, she knew she would regret telling Sooyoung about her exhibitionism kink, but at the same time she didn't. “If we get caught, I’ll break up with you.” It was bluff obviously, but it did make Sooyoung stop teasing.

At least for the moment.

Humming at the threat, she continued her onslaught of kisses, she was tempted to unbutton the shirt before her, but opted not to, she just tugged it down and started nipping at Jinsoul’s collarbone instead. Sooyoung could honestly spend all day leaving marks on the pale skin before her, but she would never hear the end of it.

Biting her lip, Jinsoul buried her face in Sooyoung’s shoulder, her hand just dipped down and gripped her thigh.She knew she would regret wearing jean shorts today. Sooyoung just passed where she wanted to be touched the most, and she felt like she was going to burst if she keeps being ignored like this. “I seriously hate you right now.” Jinsoul coudln’t help but grumble, but she still went along with what her girlfriend was doing.

Lifting her leg, she wrapped it around her waist, making more room for herself. “Can I change your mind?” The question caught the blonde off guard. Sooyoung didn’t wait on a reply, as she brought her hand back up and started to unzip the blonde’s pants. As much as she wanted to take her mind, they didn’t really have all day for this kind of play. “How close are you?”

Jinsoul felt her face warm up at the question. She didn’t want to give Sooyoung more fuel to tease her with, but at the same time she really wanted to cum. If being honest got her what she wanted, then she would swallow her pride. “I’ve been close for a while now.” she breathed out.

Her hands tightened their grip on the other woman’s shirt, as she felt Sooyoung’s hand finally slide into her shorts, but she groaned when she didn’t slip past her underwear. It would seem as if the teasing wasn’t quite over yet.

“You still didn’t answer my first question. Can I change your mind?” This time she started rubbing teasing circles around her bundle of nerves, prompting the blonde’s hips to jump at the sudden touch. The pleasure felt so good, she momentarily forgot where she was and nearly groaned the other girl’s name. “We don’t have all day, and I’m getting impatient.”

An impatient Sooyoung was dangerous one. She either skipped right to the main event or left Jinsoul to suffer for the rest of the day. She really didn’t know which one she preferred at this point. If she got off, she wouldn’t be able to make it to class on time, but if she didn’t then she’d be left in ruined underwear all day.

She really was stuck between a rock and a hard place. But her mind was made up when she felt the teasing bites start again. She needed to get off. “Yes, yes, yes.” She chanted, and the circling got heavier and faster.

The only sounds were from Jinsoul panting, and it was enough for Sooyoung to push harder and harder. She wanted to hear her girlfriend, the sounds she made were erotic and possibly her favorite sounds from the blonde. Besides her laugh of course. “Cum for me baby.”

Just like that Jinsoul’s vision went white, as she tipped over. She couldn’t tell if she was loud or not, all she knew is that she felt good and was being held by the one she loved the most. She could hear Sooyoung murmuring something to her, and showing kisses to her sweaty brow.

When she finally came down, she was greeted with a cheeky smile. “Still good?” She checked, as she attempted to fix Jinsoul’s appearance. She didn’t know if she was still going to class, but they were quite a walks away from the dorm. 

“I’m great.” Jinsoul finally hummed, and it was true. She really did feel good. “Don’t think I’m gonna make it to class. I’m suddenly feeling a little feverish.” The flash of worry on Sooyoung’s face only made her chuckle, hearing it she finally caught on to what she meant.

“Oh? Then I guess I’ll have to take care of you at home.”


End file.
